danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya Aoshima
Kazuya Aoshima (青島カズヤ) is one of the main protagonists and Ban's support characters in Danball Senki. Background He is close friends with Yamano Ban and Kawamura Ami. Appearance Kazuya appears with curly brown hair tied to the back as a ponytail, and has greenish blue eyes. He wears a baby blue jacket, a white dress shirt with its collar popped and red tie, a pair of black pants and black dress shoes. In his first appearance in W, he is shown wearing a cyan polo tank top, two dress shirts with both collars popped, black pants and black dress shoes. He also ties his ponytail a bit higher. Personality He is shown to be friendly with who he's close with, yet he's unconfident and gives yup very fast. He also acted very rudely towards Kaidou Jin when he claimed to be against Innovator, but with time he accepted him as one of his teammates. Plot Season 1 Aoshima Kazuya, also known as Kazu, is shown in the season in an LBX shop with Ban and Ami and is played out through the season as one of Ban's good friends to battle with. Things get a little more serious when his LBX Warrior got destroyed by Gouda Hanzou when the group of friends were trying to get the Achilles armor back from him. He got very depressed about it. Then he started looking for a new LBX, but somehow this one stall he went to during the episodes was a trap, ending up being controlled by Detector and using Egypt in a battle against Ban, who wins the battle, getting Kazu back to normal. Later, the group of friends were called by a mysterious man to do a mission related to the president who was actually about to get assassined by Innovator and somehow it ended up getting Kazuya to recieve a new LBX named Hunter. Also the only time he ever lost was during a tournament and lost to Kaidou Jin . Season 2 In Episode 1 (W) he is seen with Ban and Ami in a store looking at new LBX models. Later, the LBXs in that store got brainjacked and Kazu fought against them along with his team. Unfortunately, his LBX Fenrir got destroyed and Kazu was gassed and kidnapped by Detector along with Ami. While Ami was already saved by Ban and his crew, his location is yet unknown. Gallery :Main Article: Aoshima Kazuya/Gallery Little Battler eXperience (LBX) *'Warrior ' (ウォーリアー) is the standard warrior-type LBX produced by Tiny Orbit. It is one of the standard LBX series commonly used by beginner LBX players. It is his first LBX he ever had until it got demolished by Gouda. *'Egypt '[[Egypt|''' (エジプト)]]Egyptis a super rare LBX. It is practically a mind control device made by Kamiya that ends up making Kazuya fight Ban but ends up losing and makes him regain his consciousness. *Hunter (ハンター) is Kazuya's third LBX. It was given to Kazuya by Lex and Uzaki for both joining the fight against the Innovators and to ask him to prevent the assassination of Prime Minister Zaizen in Episode 6.Its main Attack Function is Stinger Missile. *Fenrir '''(フェンリル) is Kazuya's fourth LBX. He received this during their battle against Hades, the information was transported and fully covered Hunter. Ota X was able to recover the data, send it's specifications to Tiny Orbit, and they were able to create the armor and frame with boosted specs. Warrior.jpg|Warrior Egypt.jpg|Egypt 016.jpg|Hunter 006.jpg|Fenrir Category:Characters Category:LBX players Category:Male Characters Category:Seeker Category:Protagonists Category:Detector Category:Slave Player